Tower of Rage
What is the Tower of Rage? The Tower of Rage, or ToR for short, is a Challenging ascending tower in Ring 1. This tower uses client sided objects in unique and special ways like welded spinning platforms, collide-able spinning poison bricks (Floor 3), a low friction tightrope (Floor 3), spinning rope swing platforms (Floor 5) and shoving platforms (Floor 5) which were removed after a physics update broke them. ToR used to be extremely hard, and many complained it should be Intense. It was briefly moved to Intense, but received a big nerf and changed back to Challenging. Most players go to this tower after Tower of Traps or Tower of Screen Punching. This tower was the first tower built without an outside section. Beginners Guide Starting the Tower *'Floor 1: '''Floor 1 is probably the second easiest floor in the Tower of Rage. Jump past the wedges at the beginning, and time your jumps to the spinning platform. There is a shortcut here that allows you to skip to the middle of the second floor, however, the skip is now difficult to do, likely because of a physics update. The way some people may do it this is to face the second last 1x1x1 platform, and keep jumping until it bounces you onto the last platform. If you don't want to do this, head across the square platforms and into the section with lava spinners. Hold jump and charge forward, stay near the edge to take minimum damage. *'Floor 2: Head towards the platforms with killbricks on the edge, jump on the edge and then on top of them while they are sideways, quickly jump onto the walls, and jump from there to the next one, until you head to a group of one stud platforms. Jump across those, and then head to the spinning platforms. Jump from each of those to the next until you can jump onto the rotated sticks. After you have gone through those, you will see a lot of rotated 1 stud bricks, jump on the one in the middle and then jump to the one in the back like how you would do an in and out jump. Now time your jump to one of the circling platforms and then jump across the rope swing platforms and then to the slanted pathway and now you are in one of the hardest floors in the tower. Continuing the Tower *'Floor 3: '''This floor is one of the hardest floors in the tower due to the weird ice tightrope. Instead of the old trick, you can keep jumping and try to stay on the tightrope and it makes it easier.There are some 1 stud bricks. There is a skip that saves a lot of time and is highly recommended but somewhat tricky so it may take a few tries to do it for the 1st time. After you reach the 4th 1 stud, do an in and out jump from that brick to the bigger platform. Now make your way across the kill bricks and the last obstacle of floor 3 is also pretty annoying. Use shift-lock and tilt it slightly up and then hold A to walk across the slanted platforms. Now you do an annoying in and out jump and then hop across the 1 stud wide bricks and you are done with this annoying floor. *'Floor 4: 'On the 2x2 platforming, ignore the tightropes, instead, just jump from each 2x2 stud to the next. Now time your jump to one of the circling platforms and jump at the right time to get onto the next circling platform and then whenever the next circling platform is close to you, jump to it, repeat this until you have reached the end of the cylinder. The next part can be skipped with a precise jump to the frame of the hole, or you can go inside the hole and do the risky platforming, now you make your way across the bricks on top of the kill brick to get to the next floor. *'Floor 5: 'Jump across the 1-studs and now you will see a super fast spinning platform circle with a slower one near it. Look at it for a while and try to see which platform of the fast circle can get you to one of the platforms in the slow circle, jump on the platform that can get you to the slower circle and then jump to the slower circle platform. Jump across the falling platforms and now here comes an incredibly boring section, just a bunch of 3-stud wrap arounds, they used to be shoving platforms but got replaced since the old shoving platforms broke, anyways, do all the 3-stud wrap-arounds. Now jump to the roped platform and try to move around on it to prevent your character from sliding off until the roped platform reaches the 1 stud wide platform. Jump to the ladder and you are done with this floor. *'Floor 6: 'At this floor, you will see some mirror blocks, the first one is a simple 1 stud wrap around sticking out by 1 stud. After that, do the 1 stud platforming and now there is a mirror cross, jump to one of the sides of the cross and then to the top. Now do the 1-stud platforming and jump across the very transparent 1 stud wide bricks until you have finished this floor. *'Floor 7: 'This floor is where things start to get hard and annoying again. Jump to the 1 stud that is part of the stick and then jump to the other one, it is highly recommended to use shift-lock for that obstacle. Now there is a wallhug tightrope that gets thinner as you walk across it, once you are mid-way through, jump to the 1-stud and then jump up to the other side of the wall. Now time your jump to one of the circling platforms and jump to the 1 stud wide platform. Do the 1 stud platforming until you are at one of the hardest obstacles in the tower, a 7 stud(ish) wrap around with 1 stud platforms to land on. Once you made it past this obstacle, do the remaining 1 stud platforming and then jump to the spinning platform spiral ( like the one you saw in floor 2 ). Now you are at floor 8. *'Floor 8: 'This floor starts off with some 1-stud wide brick platform and then a 6 stud wrap around. Thankfully, you have 2 studs to land on instead of 1, time your jump so you do not hit your head and adjust your character to land on the 1-stud and jump on top of the wall. Now jump onto one of the circling platforms and here comes an annoying jump, use shift- lock to jump from the circling platform to the ladder. You can easily skip the next single 1-stud by jumping semi-precisely, do some more 1 stud wide brick platforming and here is a jump that all comes down to preference. You can either jump from the center if you do not want to have to turn your character with shift-lock to the ladder but you are ok with timing the jump precisely, or you can jump from the side if you are ok with turning your character with shift-lock to climb the ladder and do not want to do the precise jump. Now do the final in and out jump and the 1 stud platforming to finish this floor. Finishing the Tower *'Floor 9: 'Starting off with a brick spinner in the shape of a plus logo with a gap in the middle. You must memorize the path since you can easily fall down many floors. You can take a break on a platform shortly after you start the spinner. It's recommended staying very close to it since if you stay quite far away it will push you off and make you fall down. Once you finish the spinner you must jump onto a path of slightly narrow beams meaning you must make your way across them. Near the end of the beams, you reach a small ladder which wont cause too much harm. You must then walk forward above the spinner and them jump on some 3x1x3 cylinders. Again not too hard until the last one which has 2 tightropes to choose from before the final floor of the tower. Choose left and you have to do an extra tightrope before floor 10 but choose right and you only need to do 1 more tightrope before the last floor. *'Floor 10: To end the tower once for all we have a giant tightrope maze. Using first person and keeping your cursor down on the ropes is highly recommended. You can also zoom out to find out the route that's best for you. Once you end up going the right way after all the tightropes the win pad should be lying on the final platform. Music *Floor 1: Video Game Remixes - Wii Shop Channel (Remix) *Floor 2: Sugar Roll - Lemonwar *Floor 3: Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger HD *Floor 4: マクロスMACROSS 82 99 x YUNG BAE Selfish High Heels Feat ✿ Harrison ✿ *Floor 5-6: Remix 8 - Rhythm Heaven *Floor 7-9: Miami Hotline Vol.3 - Demonicity *Floor 10: Remix 10 - Rhythm Heaven Secrets This tower doesn't have any jumps outside. This is used to place a secret badge outside (the title is giving you a hint). You can either jump outside at the final floor or wall clip on a brick on Floor 1. Continuing from this point If you have not finished Tower of Impossible Expectations yet, go for that. If you have finished both and this is your 10th tower (not including ring 3), go to Tower of Traps if you are in the mood for a memory-based tower and haven't already done it. If you are not in the mood for a memory-based tower, go to either Tower of Shattered Dreams or Tower of Falling and Failing.